Ever increasing traffic density is causing a more and more increasing load on existing traffic systems. In the context of this document a traffic system includes a traffic infrastructure which allows the movement of real world traffic participants. The traffic infrastructure includes a network of infrastructure elements, such as for example, roads, highways, pavements, bridges, water routes for ferry boats, etc. which allows traffic participants, such as for example, any kind of road vehicle (e.g., cars, bikes, buses), boats (e.g., ferries), trains, pedestrians, etc., to move from an origin location to a destination location. Further, the traffic infrastructure includes all kinds of traffic control means, such as for example, controllable traffic signs (e.g., traffic lights, dynamic speed limit signs, dynamic warning signs), crossing gates, retractable bollards, etc., which selectively can allow or deny traffic participants to actually use certain parts of the infrastructure network.
Operators can control the traffic control means typically via a traffic management and control system (referred to as traffic control system). For example, in case of high traffic volume in a particular direction, priority may be given to this direction by switching the traffic direction on a particular lane by changing a corresponding sign. Traffic light signal switching cycles can also be adjusted to a particular traffic situation. For the operators of the traffic control system it is advantageous to know about the future traffic situation to anticipate situations where traffic congestion is to be expected and take preventive counter measures by sending respective control signals to the traffic control means of the traffic infrastructure. Such short term measures may be complemented by long term measures where in some situations the information about the future traffic situation may even be used to extend the traffic infrastructure in accordance with the future needs.